Reuniting the Family
by jainasolo101
Summary: With the death of Jacen Solo/Darth Caedus, and the Jedi helping to restore peace to the galaxy, the Skywalker/Solo family is still grieving on how much they lost and gained in the past 40 years of their lives. Luke, Ben Skywalker.Han, Leia, Jaina
1. Jaina's POV

Reuniting the Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any other character in Star Wars. But again, I wish I did!**

_He's really gone,_ Jaina Solo thought. _I really killed him with my own two hands._

She looked down at her hands for a moment, and then she looked back up into the skylines of Couruscant.

Jaina never thought that she would actually be here, considering everything that's happened. With her twin brother, Jacen's, surprising step down the dark path and his threat to destroy her family, shook not only her, but the galaxy itself.

_I hope Uncle Luke and Ben get here soon,_ Jaina thought.

Jaina was temporarily, and reluctantly, staying at her parent's apartment on Couruscant, just until she could get one.

At that moment, Leia walked in.

"Luke and Ben are here," she said.

"Okay," Jaina said, "I'll be out in a minute."

Luke and Ben Skywalker.

_Man_, Jaina thought. _They've been through so much in this war. With the death of both Mara and Jacen, I can't even begin to understand how sad they are. I mean, I am sad myself, very sad, but Jacen and Mara were both very, very close to both of them. Yet I was thrilled to learn that right before the end of the war, Uncle Luke took Ben as an apprentice. In a way I'm also very happy for them._

"Jaina!!"

_Stang_, Jaina thought_. I almost forgot about dinner!_

"Jaina," Han yelled again, "It's almost time to eat!"

"Coming," Jaina said back.

Luke and Ben had come over to eat dinner with the Solos, and to just talk about different things, like what's going to happen to them now that the war is over, and what's going to happen to the Jedi.

"Coming," Jaina repeated.

She walked out of her little, secluded room to see her Mom and Uncle Luke already sitting at the table, heated in conversation. And also to see her cousin, Ben, helping her Dad get the dinner ready.

Jaina forced a brave smile. Maybe things weren't going to be as bad as she thought.

_Jacen and the war have managed to do the impossible, _Jaina thought with a smile. _They've managed to reunite the family._

**I'm going to update it again, but next time from Han's Point of view. ******


	2. Han's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, my main man George does

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, my main man George does********. (George Lucas!)**

It was almost time to eat for the Skywalker/Solo family.

_Well_, Han Solo thought, _I wouldn't exactly call it a family anymore._

Han and Ben were in the kitchen making the dinner while Jaina was off alone in her room, and Luke and Leia were in the dining room preparing for the gathering.

_More like having a heated debate on which is more important, the force or family,_ Han thought.

A lot has happened in the past couple of months. With the death of his son, Jacen Solo…

_A.K.A. Darth Caedus, _Han corrected.

…and the sudden death 4 months ago of Mara Jade Skywalker at the hands of Caedus, really changed everybody, not just their family.

_Every time I look into Ben's eyes, on the outside I see happiness, the same happiness that I saw in Luke's eyes before the whole 'Vader is my Father' thing came over him. For the next sentence keep in mind that I can't use the force, but if I look deeper into his eyes I can see pain. The same pain and agony that my son caused. And I taught my son everything I know, so I guess that means that I've hurt my poor, innocent nephew who's the son of the Jedi Grand Master, _Han recalled.

Jedi Grand Master.

_My poor friend_. Han thought. _At the beginning of this war, Luke was just, well, Luke. The same Luke I met 40 years ago in a cantina on Tatooine. But at the end of the war, well, let me just tell you, the kid's a wreck! Yeah, I know he's not a kid anymore. Yes I realize that he's 60 years old and all, but that's the name I gave him. And, I really miss when all you had to do to end a war was to just blow up some huge battle station with a couple of well placed proton torpedoes. Anyway, Luke still has some of his old self in him, I've seen it, but he's just so focused on saving everyone else…_

"Um, Uncle Han? Are you okay?" Ben asked concerned.

Han realized that he had stopped cutting the vegetables and was just staring at the wall stupidly.

"Oh, me? I'm fine. How 'bout you?" Han asked.

"I'm doing well." Ben said slowly. Ben went back to what he was doing until a second later when he looked up at Han again.

"Do you want me to go check to see if Dad and Aunt Leia are getting everything ready?" Ben asked.

"Uh, sure, kid." Han said.

Ben started for the door until Han stopped him halfway there.

"And tell Leia to get Jaina ready, okay?" Han asked.

"Yeah." Ben said right before opening the door and stepping through.

Han Solo, hero to the galaxy, smiled

_Jacen and the war have managed to do the impossible_, Han thought. _They've managed to reunite the family._

**Sorry it took so long to update********, I had writer's block. Next time, I'm not sure who POV I'm doing yet. Probably Ben's********.**


	3. Ben's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. George Lucas does. **

**Note: Last time I didn't know whose POV I would do. I decided to do Ben.**

Ben Skywalker had lost a lot in the past year. What he hadn't lost was the strong bond between him and his father, Luke Skywalker. What he had lost, on the other hand…

_I don't even want to explain that._ Ben thought.

Ben was cutting the rest of the vegetables with his uncle, Han Solo. The vegetables were for the dinner that the Skywalker/Solo family was going to share together.

_The first dinner since the beginning of the war_, Ben thought

During the war, Jacen Solo/Darth Caedus ruined everything, period.

_You know_, Ben thought, _when Jaina killed Jacen, I expected to feel better, after all, he did kill my mother. But I felt bad. Like some part of me was taken away. I don't know what, I just felt that way. I know that everyone feels sorry for me, since my mother died, but I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a teenager who's soon going to be a Jedi._

Ben smiled.

Jedi.

_Yeah, that's right._ Ben thought. _Soon I'm going to be a Jedi, like my Father._

Ben shook his head. _Too much time hanging around with Dad_, he thought.

_Anyway, I know that I'm going to be a good Jedi because I was trained by the best. Luke Skywalker, Jedi Grand Master of The New Jedi Order, Savior of the Galaxy, a loving and caring Father, my Dad. _Ben thought.

Ben stopped what he was doing and looked up at the ceiling for a moment, then he looked around and noticed his Uncle Han staring into space, stupidly.

Han and Leia Solo

_I feel sorry for them_, Ben thought. _In the past three wars they've lost a best friend, 2 sons, and a sister-in-law that they loved very dearly. And they're about to lose their daughter._

Ben looked up instantly. _Oops_, he thought_. Jaina wasn't going to announce her engagement to Jag until dinner!_

_Oh, well_. Ben thought_. It's not like I'll tell anyone._

Ben looked toward his Uncle.

"Um, Uncle Han? Are you okay?" Ben asked concerned

It looked as if Han just realized where he was. Then, he said "Oh, me? I'm fine. How 'bout you?"

"I'm doing well." Ben said slowly. Ben went back to what he was doing until a second later when he looked up at Han again.

"Do you want me to go check to see if Dad and Aunt Leia are getting everything ready?" Ben asked.

"Uh, sure, kid." Han said.

Ben started for the door until Han stopped him halfway there.

"And tell Leia to get Jaina ready, okay?" Han asked.

"Yeah." Ben said right before opening the door and stepping through.

When Ben was in the hallway, he leaned against a wall for a second or two.

_Jacen and the war have managed to do the impossible_, Ben thought._ They've managed to reunite the family._

**Next time, I promise I'll do it from Leia's POV**.


	4. Leia's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, but I'm pretty sure we all want to, right

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, but I'm pretty sure we all want to, right? **

_Family_, Leia thought. What did that mean? Did it mean a smuggler/general for a husband? A Jedi daughter who had to kill one of your sons, who was a Sith Lord? Another son who died to save you, the Jedi, and the rest of the galaxy? A "Jedi Grand Master" brother who's assassin/Jedi master wife was killed at the hands of your Sith Lord son? And a nephew that doesn't fit into any of this whatsoever?

_Yeah_, Leia thought. _That sounds about right._

Leia, Han and Jaina had invited Luke and Ben Skywalker over for dinner. They both had just gotten here. Ben was in the kitchen helping Han with the dinner, and Luke was helping Leia in the dining room, helping to "set up" the table. They were actually talking about things. Talking about things that twin brothers and sisters talk about, family, future, basically anything other than the war.

"So, how have you been, little bro'?" Leia asked. They've always called each other little bro' and little sis', even though we all know that Luke is older.

"Oh, I'm doing fine Leia." Luke said

Leia gave him a worried look, but he didn't seem to notice.

_He's just so different,_ Leia thought. _Before the war, well, before any war for that matter, he was never not funny. Luke was blessed with the gift of wry humor, but ever since the end of the Vong war, he's never really been the same. It's annoying sometimes because the old Luke is the Luke I fell in love with, even though he was my brother. Now, it's just "Grand Master Skywalker". Sometimes, I might see a grin that reminded me of his naïve farmboy youth, but he's just changed. I guess wars do that to you…_

"Leia?"

Leia was shook out of her ponder by the sound of Luke's voice. He was looking at Leia with a _what-are-you-thinking-about_ look.

Leia looked toward him. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

Luke gave her an annoyed look. "What are you thinking about?" Luke asked sounding impatient.

_Impatient,_ Leia thought. _Now this is the Luke I love._

"Things." Leia said.

"What things?" Luke said sounding even more impatient.

Leia stared at Luke for a long moment until she just started to laugh. She wasn't just laughing at her conversation with Luke, but about everything that's happened to them in the past 40 years from blowing up the Death Star, to meeting Mara Jade, to ending the Vong war, to killing her son. In the midst of everything, Leia also started to cry. Not the water works, just slow tears that took their time, slowly descending down her cheeks.

When Luke noticed this, he walked over to Leia and wrapped her in an embrace that she hadn't had in decades.

After what seemed like hours, Ben walked into the dining room from the hallway by the kitchen.

"Dinner's almost ready." Ben said. "Uncle Han wants you to go get Jaina, Aunt Leia."

"Okay." Leia said.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, she slipped out of Luke's warm embrace to go get Jaina. On her way, she stopped for a second.

_Jacen and the war have managed to do the impossible,_ Leia thought. _They've managed to reunite the family._

**Well, I plan to have 2 more chapters. The next one is going to be about Luke's POV. Then the next one is were they're all having dinner and Jaina and Ben try to explain to Han that Jaina wants to marry Jag. My sister says that at the very end, I should have Jag and Zekk sitting with their feet propped up on a table talking to each other and that we should hear Han go "WHAT!?". Tell me what you think.**


	5. Luke's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. George Lucas does.**

_Darkness,_ Luke thought. Now, there was something that liked to dramatically impact the Skywalker/Solo family.

Luke never actually thought he'd be here, he'd only hoped. He'd hoped that he would have won this civil war that united the galaxy against one huge power…

_My nephew,_ Luke thought.

…and, well, he did with the help of a lot of people and with some large sacrifices.

_Sacrifices,_ Luke thought. _That's all it comes down to in the end. In every war that I've fought in these past 40 years of my life,_ _I've always had to make a sacrifice. Whether it was my Father, my beautiful wife, my nephew, my other nephew, one of my best friends in the whole galaxy, just anything. At least I've got my family and a whole Jedi Order to back me up. I wouldn't still be alive without them._

"So, how have you been, little bro?" Leia asked. Luke and Ben were invited to the Solo's apartment to have dinner. Luke was in the dining room helping Leia set up the dinner table, Ben was helping Han finish dinner in the kitchen, and Jaina was in her "temporary" room, probably just thinking.

"Oh, I'm doing fine." He replied.

Leia gave him a worried look, but he didn't seem to notice. He was thinking about Jaina, and what Jaina was thinking about.

_She's just so mature now,_ Luke thought._ Ever since the beginning of the Yuuzhan Vong war, she's never been the little Jaina that I thought was so adorable. Yes, I realize that she's got 2 guys that are so in love with her that they'd do anything for her, but that's not what I mean. She's like Ben; she grew up a little too fast. I guess she and Ben have finally joined the big Skywalker/Solo family business, killing. In any case it all leads up to one thing, body count. I've killed millions, maybe billions, heck even trillions. I never wanted anybody else to go through what I've gone through, but, Jaina and Ben have got a head start, not that that's a good thing._

_Hey, _Luke thought with a silent laugh_, at least they don't have to deal with Vader._

Luke looked up to see Leia staring into space, too.

"Leia?" Luke asked.

Leia looked toward him. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

Luke gave her an annoyed look. "What are you thinking about?" Luke asked sounding impatient. After he asked that, he saw Leia give a sad smile.

"Things." Leia said.

"What things?" Luke said sounding even more impatient.

When she didn't answer for a long time, he wondered if she didn't hear the question, but after a minute of 2 he realized that she had started to laugh. So, Luke joined in.

When Luke stopped for a second, he noticed that Leia had sort of turned her laugh into a cry. He walked over to Leia and wrapped her in an embrace that he (and most likely she) hadn't had in decades.

After what seemed like hours, Ben walked into the dining room from the hallway by the kitchen.

"Dinner's almost ready." Ben said. "Uncle Han wants you to go get Jaina, Aunt Leia."

"Okay." Leia said.

Slowly, Leia slipped out of Luke's embrace and walked past Ben down the hallway.

Luke looked toward Ben and realized that Ben was doing the same.

"You doing okay, Dad?" Ben asked. Luke could see that he, too, was on the verge of tears.

"If you asked me that a couple of years ago, I would have said no." Luke said. He took pleasure in seeing the look on Ben's face, then he said, "But now, I'm doing very well, Ben."

Ben smiled a smile that could have lit all the hololights on Coruscant. Luke walked over to him and gave him a hug that Ben wouldn't have wanted less than half a year ago.

"You know what, Ben?" Luke said. "I've been thinking. Jacen and the war have managed to do the impossible…"

"They've managed to reunite the family." Ben finished. "Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing…"

**Did you like it? I had writer's block until it hit me. Then I had a **_**DUH!**_** moment. The next chapter is the epilogue and I think that you guys will enjoy it…**


	6. End

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. And I'm pretty sure we all know who does.**

**Note: This **_**is**_** my last chapter. I don't think I should call it the epilogue though, I mean it's really what everything is leading up to, isn't it? So I'll just call it the dinner.**

The Dinner

_I can't believe this,_ Leia thought. She had just gotten Jaina out of her room for dinner and all of them-Luke, Ben, Jaina, and Leia-were starting to sit at the dinner table while Han was bringing out the dinner. _It's just so hard to think that less than half a year ago Han and I were on the run, Mara died, and Jacen turned to the dark side. It seems like it went by fast._

_Yeah, _Leia thought sarcastically._ Very fast_

"Okay, guys." Han said. "Dinner is served."

After everyone got a good taste of what they were eating, Ben started a conversation.

"So, Uncle Han, Aunt Leia, what are you guys going to do now that the war is over?" Ben asked.

"Well," Han answered, "before the war Leia got a hololetter saying that her and your Father's aunt Sola finally found their mother's will, and in it everything went to them."

"Wait," Luke interrupted, "why didn't I get a hololetter?"

"That's not the point," Han said, clearly sounding annoyed at Luke's little interruption. "As I was saying, one of the things that she left for Luke and Leia was a beautiful lake house that's on this beautiful planet called Naboo. Leia and I want to live there." Han then turned to Jaina and said, "We want to live there as a family," then he turned toward Luke and Ben, "a big happy family. Together"

"We can't just leave the Jedi order here on Couruscant." Ben said.

"Well," Leia continued for Han, "We talked to our aunt Sola and she said that they have large empty temples close by that were built based on the Massasi Temples. She said that they had been empty for a while and that we could have them." Leia and Han looked at all of them.

"What do you think?" Han finally asked.

"I think that Naboo is one of the best things that has ever happened to this family." Luke said. "And I would love to live there."

Leia and Han smiled, and then looked expectantly at Jaina.

"Well, here's the thing. Wait," Jaina said looking startled. "What about Allana? Won't you guys miss her?"

"Well, Allana is going to go to the academy." Han said. It brought a smile to Luke's face. "Just to be on the safe side. So, Tenel Ka wanted her to live with us."

"What I think Jaina here is trying to say," Ben started, "is that she needs to tell you three something." Ben looked toward Jaina with a sort of _there-I-helped-you _look.

Luke Skywalker, Jedi Grand Master of the New Jedi order, Han Solo, legendary General of the New Republic, and Leia Organa Solo, one of the most-famous politicians of all time, looked toward Jaina with an expectant look.

_Wow,_ Jaina thought. "Well, you all know that life is very difficult without someone to help you through it, am I right?"

"You have no idea," Luke muttered.

"Anyway, I'm at a point in my life were I've already been thinking about it. And…oh how do I say this…I'm getting married."

Han and Luke looked like the had just saw Darth Vader all over again.

"Holy Sith, I'm going to be a mother-in-law!" Leia said with the brightest smile on her face.

"So," Han said with a cold tone to his voice, "who, may I ask, is the lucky bachelor?"

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Down the hallway, in Jagged Fel's and Zekk's apartment (temporarily), Jag and Zekk had their feet propped up onto a table, drinking some corellian whiskey.

"So," Zekk said, "do you think she told him yet?"

"I don't have a…"

"_**WHAT!?"**_

Zekk immediately stood up and walked out the door saying something like, "He's all yours."

Jag sighed, and then walked toward the door too. When he was halfway there he stopped for a moment and thought out loud, "Jacen and the war have managed to do the impossible. They've managed to reunite the family…" The next thing that Jag heard chilled him to the core.

"_**COME ON LUKE, WE'VE GOT A BUGSQUASHER TO SQUASH!!"**_

The End

**Did you like the ending? Don't worry, I might do a sequel! But, if you liked it, please tell me, or I won't write a sequel.**


End file.
